The Truth Behind The Show
by The Little Things In Life
Summary: Chrystal is a 15-year-old girl. She is a huge fan of the TV-show Nikita, but never got to witness the third season, because she was charged with murder, found guilty, and sentenced to many, many years of prison. To her astonishment, Division isn't just a fictional program... It is very real. The only difference is, the recruits are younger, between the ages of 14 and 17.
1. My Name Is Chrystal

**This is the first chapter. The next ones will be a lot longer, this is just the shortest of intros. Anyway, I'm not exactly certain if this has been done before, so please tell me if I'm unknowingly stealing your idea!**

**Not sure whether or not to continue this, so... please tell me your thoughts!**

**I don't own anything except my OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

Her name was Chrystal Meddler.

Eight months ago, she might have introduced herself to basically anyone saying:

"Hi! I'm Chrystal. I'm 15 years old. I'm in the 10th grade of a gymnasium school and my marks are pretty ok, I guess. In my free time, I like to read, sport, fool around on the computer, and anything Nikita-related. What is Nikita, you ask? It is the most epic show ever created by mankind. It's amazing. Here is a DVD of Season 1. You should check it out sometime!"

Six months ago, if you were a youth consultant and she was in a good mood, she could have said something like:

"Hi. My name is Chrystal. I have been charged with murder. They told me I killed a shop owner. I was found guilty and sentenced to many, many years of prison. Now, I'm in a youth prison, waiting for the day I'll turn 18. Once I do I'll be transported to another facility, where I will most likely be killed sooner rather than later. What do I do in my free time? I barely have any, and when I do I'm thinking of a way to get away from here."

Today, she would probably say something like this, if you ever even bothered to ask.

"Hi. I am Chrystal and I don't exist. I'd rather you call me Chris, by the way. Anyway, I'm 15 years old and will turn 16 in about 5 months. I think. They don't exactly give us time and date down here…  
I have, during the past 4 months, found out that something I took to be made up, a TV-show which I thought was created for nothing but entertainment, is very much real. It is an organization, even bigger and more international than I had thought it to be. They take younger kids than I thought they did. They are even more ruthless than what I had been told. I have been training to be a killer during these past few months. I'm about to become one, since I cannot let you walk away knowing all this."

Who knew Division actually took girls from overseas youth prisons, too?

Chris certainly didn't. Still, she was one of them.

At least she had a few advantages over the other trainees, who for some weird reason had never watched the show. She knew what Division had done and still did to people. She knew it wasn't true that all they did was protect the country. She had learned not to trust them and to suspect a test at any time of day, or night. She knew a backdoor out of their headquarters and understood the dangers of Percy and Amanda. And she had the best two trainers one could ever wish for.

Their names were Michael and Nikita.

* * *

**Just saying: Chrystal has watched everything that has happened on the show until the end of season 2, she never saw season 3. And in the 'real' Division, the version Chrystal is in, Nikita hasn't gone rogue yet. (Let me tell you, a HUGE wtf moment for Chris!)**

**Loved it? Hated it? Leave me your thoughts! Reviews are love!**

**Xx Ilse**


	2. Do you want to be in there too?

**Hi guys!**

**So as you all probably already guessed due to my lack of updates on this story, I'm kinda stuck. Mainly on the other recruits and their personalities and crimes. So I had an idea! Yay! So here goes: You guys get to submit your own characters! If you'd like to, please answer these questions and put them in a review so I can see them, okay?**

What is the recruit's name?

How old is he/she?

Male or female?

How'd he/she go to jail?

How long has he/she been there?

Personality?

Appearance?

Extra information (optional)?

**So I can't promise when I'll actually update again. Depends on school, my other fics, the reactions I get to this one, Real Life in general... You get the picture. But I promise to use most, if not all of the recruits you guys create! ^^**


End file.
